Patch
Patch D'Coolette, originally known as Anti Antoine or Evil Antoine, is Antoine D'Coolette's evil counterpart from Anti Mobius. Patch was a member of the Anti-Freedom Fighters, but unlike his cowardly counterpart, Patch was evil, fierce and an expert warrior, but also had murderous tendencies, which drove him to attempt assassinations on Scourge on more than one occasion. Patch was also the love interest of Anti Sally and gained his nickname (now first name) from wearing an eye-patch, despite previously having perfect functionality of both eyes at the time, though later Scourge made it so that the patch serves its intended purpose. He also has a jagged scar near his left eye. STORY First Encounter Like the other Anti-Freedom Fighters, Patch came to Mobius Prime and impersonated his heroic counterpart, terrorizing the planet and ruining Antoine's reputation. However, the Freedom Fighter soon engaged him and his allies in battle, only to find themselves evenly matched. However they decided to switch opponents in order to counteract this and Patch suffered a rather humiliating defeat by Sally Acorn - being defeated with a single punch: unsurprisingly he fled back to Anti-Mobius with the other Anti-Freedom Fighters. Impersonating Antoine Following Scourge the Hedgehog's last escape from the No Zone, Anti Antoine attempted to use one of Anti Rotor's inventions named the Zone-Link Generator to banish Scourge to Mobius Prime as Scourge had always been a rival of his - Patch hoped to take over once Scourge was gone. However Scourge was too quick for him and he was soon knocked out and sent to Mobius Prime himself - Patch was quick to take advantage of this however to impersonate Antoine and try to become the new King of Mobius while also causing immense personal misery for Antoine via messing up his personal relationships with his friends and family (especially cruel was how he tried to destroy Antoine and Bunnie Rabbot's romance). When King Maximilian and Queen Alicia Acorn went away on a world tour to form a coalition against the villainious Dr. Eggman Patch saw an opportunity to strike, having been given the rank of Commander and leader of the bodyguard detachment. Patch began to slowly poison King Maximilian along with Antoine's father: General Armand D'Coolette, via laced food (although King Maximilian recovered sadly Armand died of his poisoning - making Patch responsible for the death of Antoine's father). When the royal couple's attempts at a coalition failed Patch gave King Maximilian a heavier dose of poison, leabing him bed-ridden and forcing him to return to Knothole - Patch then stopped the King's medication, putting him into a coma: however before King Maximilian became fully comatised he announced that he was stepping down and wanted Sally to take over with Patch to be her husband and King. Sonic heard this and tried to head to Castle Acorn to speak to Sally but was stopped by Patch - who was wielding a sword. With King Maximilian so gravely ill Patch manipulated Sally in her emotional state to go through with the marriage despite her obvious reluctance - during the celebratory feat Patch had Sonic arrested when the hedgehog broke into the banquet hall and later headed out in order to kill King Maximilian with a final dose of the poison. However as Patch prepared to deliver the killing dose Sonic arrived once more, this time with Prince Elias Acorn - the prince declared that as the first-born of the Acorn family he would be taking the throne. Patch was angered at this and put aside his plans to kill King Maximilian so he could Elias instead - though he kept his feelings hidden at the time. Shortly after Elias was crowned the new King of Mobius Patch tried to inject him with poison via a needle hidden in his uniform but was spotted by Sonic, who pushed Elias to safety and knocked Patch to the floor - the two fought as Patch tried to claim Sonic was the true aggressor - however Sonic had finally seen Patch's true nature and punched Patch across the hall: knocking him out. Sonic proceeded to use his own Zone-Link Generator to send Patch back to his home-dimension while the real Antoine was rescued and brought back to Mobius. Unfortunately, Patch would leave his mark on Mobius, as, while former-King Max was eventually brought out of his coma, he remained in a wheelchair once again, and Armand D'Coolette succumbed to the poison soon after his departure. The Suppression Squad When Scourge returned to Anti-Mobius with his new girlfriend Fiona Fox, he was driven by some choice words from his prime universe counterpart to invade Anti-Mobius and distinguish and set it apart from anything in the Primeverse. Within a matter of days, Scourge took over, and crowned himself King and made Fiona his Queen. Scourge then took over the Anti-Freedom Fighters, renaming them the Suppression Squad. Patch, like the other Anti Freedom Fighters, willingly put up with Scourge as king, likely due to it ensuring their own survival. Scourge sent the Suppression Squad to use a pair of stolen Globe Posts to travel to Mobius and launch a surprise attack on Freedom HQ. Upon the arrival of Sonic and Scourge themselves, a full pitched battle ensued. Initially, Patch suffered ferocious attacks courtesy of Amy Rose, due to his actions on Mobius while posing as his counterpart, but soon found his stride fighting his own counterpart, threatening to kill him like he did Armand. Antoine, as a result, resolved to fight Patch on his own, not wanting his new wife Bunnie to be killed the same way. Patch, Miles Prower and Boomer overheard this, and Patch, interested in the idea of taking away Antoine's purpose for living, restrained Bunnie and was poised to slit her throat, though Sonic stopped him in time. Despite failing, the actions of the Squad eventually drove the Freedom Fighters from Freedom HQ, though, according to Sonic, only temporarily. Betrayal Despite Scourge causing his patch to no longer be "for show", Patch and the others followed through on Anti-Miles' plan to get rid of Scourge with the help of the Freedom Fighters. Despite this they still proved no match for Scourge's might. It was only on Sonic's arrival that their true plan was revealed: To send both Sonic and Scourge to Moebius, and to seal their escape, at least until Scourge was beaten. Patch was shocked to see Scourge in his super form and undefeated along with the rest of the Suppression Squad and Freedom Fighters. He joined the two groups attack on Super Scourge. During the fighting, Super Scourge asked Patch if Fiona had accompanied them, to which Patch called Scourge impossible and explained she hadn't come with them to Moebius. With this information obtained, Scourge threw Patch aside into Boomer. Personality Patch possesses many of the same qualities as Antoine, but lacks several crucial elements. Where Antoine is loyal to King, country, and friends, Patch is loyal only to himself. Antoine is somewhat cowardly in the face of danger and lacks a killer instinct, while Patch is willing to get rid of anyone to advance himself. Antoine is an honest gentleman, and while Patch can pull off the same display of manners, he is fully capable and adept at lying to get what he wants. Navigation Category:Sonic Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Usurper Category:Animals Category:Murderer Category:Assassins Category:Fighters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Hero's Lover Category:Power Hungry Category:Love Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Inconclusive Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Male Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Psychopath